Northern Assembly
The Northern Assembly is a small organization which is slightly smaller than a Parliament. The Northen Assebly is in charge of affairs that go on in the North Regions of the Carribbean. The Assembly is controled by a single guild which has not beeen named for political resons however we will support any war the is on at the time and will contribute to your winning. If you would like to join the Assembly then leave a message on my talk page or at the bottom chat. PLEASE NOTE ANYBODY CAN JOIN PIRATE, EITC, FRENCH,SPANISH,DUTCH etc. Members of Northen Assembly M.N.A The members of the N Assembly are as follows Baron Munchousin MNA 2nd President of the Northern Assembly. Lord Jeremiah Garland MNA 1st Prime Minister of the Northern Assembly Usman MNA - Foreign Secretary of the Northern Assembly. Jim Fireflint MNA - Foreign Office Minister. Johnny whalescarlett MNA Defense Secretary. Johnny Dagereagle MNA Home Secretary. Angel Ligerheart MNA Home Office Secretary. Johnny Foulbellow MNA Defense Office Minister. James Sunsteel MNA Education Secretary. Skipper MNA Transport Secretary Jobs avaliable If you want to represent any place please leave a request at the bottom chat or on my talk page. Member of N Assembly for RAVEN COVE. John Warsmythe wants to sign up for N Assembly for Ravens Cove. Member of N Assembly for PORT ROYAL. Member of N Assembly for TORTUGA. Member o N Assembly for CUBA. SINCE SHORTAGE OF PEOPLE THIS WILL BE A BASIC CHART WHICH IS NEEDED. Explanation of jobs If jobs in our Assembly may not make sense this page should tell you what they mean. President of the Northern Assembly - leader of the Assembly ( the top job makes the commands and addresses the assembly on any matter. Vice President of the Northern Assembly - The Second leader of assembly, hardly has much power as most of it is taken by the President however acts as second in command and can also address the asembly on any matter. Secretary of state for foreign and common wealth affairs ( Foreign Secretary) - In charge of people of and in the caribbean also acts as leader of certain places, also in charge of people entering certain dominons, also the First Secretary of state. Secretary of state for the foreign office ( Foreign Office Minister) - Represents the foreign office which is lead by the Foreign secretary acts as the Foreign secretarys second in command also is on his team. Secretary of state for Defense ( Defense Secretary) - Is in charge of defense and war affairs in the caribbean and across the world has his own department and ministerel team, important job. OTHER DISCRIPTONS WILL BE ADDED WHEN PLACES ARE TAKEN Office of the President of the Northen Assembly The office of the President is the main department besides the Foreign office, this is the main office when you want to control your teretories and islands of the caribbean, every front bench member is a member of the Presidential office, the leader is the President Baron Munchousin. Members of office: Baron Munchousin MNA President of the Northern Assembly Usman MNA Secretary of state for Foreign & commonwealth affairs, First Secretary of state & Acting Vice President Jim Fireflint MNA Minister for the Foreign Office. 'Foreign and commonwealth office' ' Page below is to do with foreign affairs within the carribbean, it also deals with population of the caribbean managing them to do well the team is currently the only department within the Northen Assembly however as more jobs will come more departments will be up, the leader of the office is the Foreign Secretary which is Usman.' Members of the office: Usman MNA Secretary of state for foreign and commonwealth affairs & First Secretary of state. Jim Fireflint MNA Minister for the Foreign Office. Department of Defense The Department of defense is a department in charge of defense and war like affairs around the world and the caribbean, it can declare war and make peace they also control war actitives and defense procedures,the department is lead by the Defense secreatary which is Johnny whalescarlett. Members of office: Johnny Warscarlett MNA - Secretary of state for defense. Johnny Foulbellows MNA - Defense Office Minister. 'Home Office' The home office is a department in control of justice and crimes trying to make the world and the caribbean a better place, they work with the Foreign office in order to make peace worldwide, the office is lead by the Home secretary who is Johnny Dagereagle. Members of office: Johnny Dagereagle MNA Home Secretary. Angel Ligerheart MNA Home Office Minister 'Department for Education' The Department for Education is a Dept that is in charge of educating and training men and soldiers of the caribbean, as well as soldiers they educate common people or pirates, the dept is lead by the Education Secretary who is James Sunsteel. Members of office: James Sunsteel - MNA Secretary of state for Education. 'Department for Energy & Climate Change' The Department for Energy & Climate Change is possibly the only department that has nothing to do with military and defensive affairs, the department controls the use of gases, fumes and tells the weather system, the department is usually lead by the Energy and Climate Change secretary however at this time it is not lead by anybody as it is a newly founded department. ''' '''Members of office: NONE. 'Department for Transport' The Department for Transport is yet again a organization that is to do with military warships and to do with no military actions, the department is in charge of Transport within the caribbean and outside, with also being assited by the Foreign office, the Department is usually lead by the Transport Secretary who is Skipperof time. ''' '''Members of office: Skipper MNA Secretary of State For Transport Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments